A New Love
by Vaneesa85
Summary: Theresa Finally moves on
1. New love

Passions

Finally Loving Someone Else It starts with Gwen trying to get Theresa out of her life once and for all but it didn't go as planned. SHe wanted THeresa dead but Theresa didn't turn up dead she just lost her memory. She didn't even know anyone and Gwen thought this was perfect.

Gwen set Theresa up with one of her good friends Micheal Santiago. He met Gwen through boarding school and they've been friends for a long time. He had a crush on Gwen for so long. He wanted to be with her so he did anything for her including dating Theresa to help her keep Ethan.

Yes Theresa and Ethan had Jane and Julian is really LE's father (Sorry but I like Julian the nicer one and right now I really do hate Ethan) anyways Micheal falls in love with Theresa and vise versa but she doesn't remember who her children were. All she remember was she was after Ethan Crane and wanted to be with him but things changed...

Gwen: mother I want Theresa dead Rebecca: and she will be Gwen: how can she she's Mrs. Alistair Crane Rebecca; don't worry Gwen rolled her eyes mother this better work

Theresa went to the docks to talk to a reporter who can help her expose Gwen and Rebecca but that didn't happen Theresa walks to the wharf she saw someone and he shoots her head she falls to the floor and he goes back inside his hiding place. He leaves and soon the police come and rush Theresa to the hospital

Ethan got the devastating news that Theresa was in the hospital and might not make it he rushed with Jane leaving a whining Gwen who ran right behind him.  
Everyone went to see her everyday for three months until she woke up It was three months later when Theresa woke up with no memory of who Ethan WInthrop Little EThan Crane and Jane WInthrop was. Ethan was heart broken and Gwen was happy

Gwen: mother maybe our plan did work Rebecca: WHAT Gwen: think about it she doesn't know who Ethan is she probably he's a Crane Rebecca: and she'll want him Gwen: not if I set her up with someone and makes her forget him for good including Jane Rebecca: and how are you goind to do just that Gwen smiles Micheal...

Ethan: THeresa its me Theresa: Ethan Crane your your here in my room Ethan: No not Ethan Crane anymore Ethan Winthrop Theresa: what she says shocked Ethan: we have two children Little Ethan and Jane Theresa was confused she looked up at her mother but I'm a virgin I'm going to wait until my wedding night Ethan: you did but it was the morning before our failed wedding THeresa laughed Ethan: what THeresa: I actually marry you Ethan: No Dr. Russell Ethan she needs her rest Ethan nodded well THeresa I hope you remember because our kids sure miss you Theresa nodded her head After Ethan left a stranger comes into her room Theresa: who are you Gwen: remember Theresa me Theresa; oh yes Gwen how are you Gwen: good and you Theresa: okay I guess who is this Gwen smiles Theresa don't you remember he's your boyfriend Theresa: boyfriend I don't have time to have one Micheal: yes you do oh come on Ra you love Cinderella I took you rememmber Theresa shook her head no Gwen: well I'm going to leave now to let you two catch up she mouthed a thank you to Micheal and Micheal mouthed she owed him big time she nodded and left smiling but she wasn't smiling for long and neither was Ethan or the town of Harmony 


	2. The start of Something

-1

Michael got to know Theresa although she talked a lot about Ethan. He went to Gwen and told her all of this she told him to make her forget about Ethan anyway he could she gave him a sly smile. Michael went over to see Theresa. Theresa: hi she smiles. Michael: hi we need to talk. Theresa: all right. Michael: I need to ask you something. Theresa: sure go ahead. Michael: could we possibly not discuss Ethan for one day. Theresa: mmm okay let's then go out since I don't remember anything of our life or anything of my own life except Ethan and mama and my family. Michael: okay well then let's go out tonight. Theresa: all right pick me up at seven. Michael: sure. He gives her a kiss and Theresa has never felt like this before or at least she thought. She went and got her favorite dress on a red one.

Meanwhile Michael called Gwen. Michael: okay Gwen we're going out and um I told her we couldn't talk about Ethan for one night. Gwen: she'll talk about him tomorrow. Michael: then I'll just keep telling her that okay. Gwen: okay just make her not want Ethan. Michael: oh I will don't worry. Gwen: oh I will. They hang up the phone together.

He leaves to go pick up Theresa.

Theresa smiles as she sees Michael as comes up to the door with a tux on. He knocked on her door and Miguel answered it as she runs downstairs. Michael was speechless when he saw her in a hot halter top short red dress that gives away a little cleavage. Theresa: what? Michael: you look beautiful. Theresa: thank you, you look even hotter. Michael: no that's you princess. Theresa smiles I'm no princess that's Gwen. Michael: no that's you he gives her a kiss. Miguel: I'm going to see Kay, Theresa: sure tell her and Maria I said hi. Miguel: sure thing he leaves as he rolls his eyes. Michael: shall we. Theresa: we shall. Michael smiles and thinks this is going to be a snich.

They went out to eat dinner they had a great time and Theresa wanted to go out dancing and Michael took her and they had a fabulous time. Ethan and Gwen were out and Gwen had her mouth dropped. The couple sizzled out on the dance floor. They dirty dancing also. Ethan was becoming red as he saw Theresa the love of his life dance with someone else. That someone else had his arms around her and putting his bands in places he shouldn't and making out with her also.

Ethan: Gwen isn't that your friend Michael. Gwen: I know. Ethan was about to get up but Gwen was up before him and said she would take care of this.


	3. A Couple Revelations

A New Love

Theresa: so how did we meet

Micheal: we actually meant through Gwen

Theresa: I highly doubt that

Michael: why she and I go way back and well the story is actually funny she was jealous of you

Theresa: me why I'm only the housekeeper's daughter

Michael: but more beautiful then her anyways Ethan was paying more attention to you then her

Theresa gets a dreamy look in her face I thought we weren't going to talk about him

Micheal: you can't I can he smiles

Theresa: go right ahead she smiles Michael rolls his eyes anyways he continued she set us up on a date at their engagement party

Theresa: so how did he become a Winthrop and how did we have children that's what he says

Michael: well lets just say someone sent his paternity to the tabloid and he becoma a Winthrop

Theresa: who

Micheal: you were mad at him so you sent it and framed Gwen

Theresa: oh but I would never

Michael: I never liked him he was to much of a prince fit for Gwen

Theresa: yeah Gwen she whispers can we go now

Michael: not without a dance

Theresa: I don't feel like dancing

Michael: please

Theresa: why was I mad at him

Michael: he chose Gwen over you Ivy immediatly believed Gwen that you sent the tabloid and he took your little girl Jane so you revealed his paternity I was so proud of you

Theresa: why for ruining a man's life and your best friend's

Michael: no hun for making Ethan who he really is

Theresa: so what about that dance

Micheal: all right they go dancing they dance dirty and a short while Gwen went up to them and cut in

Theresa: Gwen

Gwen: may I

Theresa nodded her head and she went over to get something to drink

Gwen: so

Michael smirks so I don't think she'll be a problem for your marriage now Jane on the other hand she might be problem there

Gwen: what I didn't say dance with her like that or make her fall in love with you

Michael: what shall you have me do

Gwen: forget Ethan

Michael: I think I may have made her mad at Ethan

Gwen: how

Micheal: by telling her she framed you for the tabloid when in actuallity

Gwen: don't

Michael: I wasn't

Gwen: but good

Micheal: now if you'll excuse me I have a date to continue

Gwen: stop seeing her after this

Micheal: and Keep her away from Ethan I don't think so I'll stop seeing her when I feel like it or if she feels like it but until then

Gwen; your in love with her she says tears coming down

Micheal: and what if I am you have you man now let me be with that he walks off

Meanwhile

Ethan walks over to Theresa

Theresa: Ethan I'm sorry

Ethan: for what

Theresa: for outting you

Ethan: you are

Theresa: Michael told me I outted you and I'm sorry um I have to go

Ethan: Theresa please you didn't

Micheal; Ra are we ready to dance again

Theresa: can you take me home

Michael: yes he smirks at Ethan and thinks ha I've won

Ethan: Theresa don't go with him

Theresa: Ethan why

Micheal: Ra don't listen to him

Theresa: I'm not you took my daughter Ethan and I will never forgive you for that even if I don't remember her I will and I once I do I'll take her like you took her she leaves with Micheal giving Ethan a glare

Ehtan;s heart was breaking she stabbed him her eyes were so cold no love in them for him but for Michael Winterbourne there was and he was jealous a whole lot jealous 

The next day Theresa writes Gwen a letter Dear GWEn: I'm sorry for what I put you though taking Ethan sending his tabloid and framing you Michael told me I accidently pushed you when you were pregnant with EThan's baby I'm sorry for that to he told me Little Ethan was his son but I named him after the man who delivered him he said he was sorry he didn't make it I want to barry the hatch Gwen between us I hope we could be friends one day he told me my love for Ethan and how obessed I was with him when I was younger until I met him so Thank you Gwen for letting me have Michael but make no mistake I will get Jane back and I'm sorry for what I did to Ethan in order to have Jane but I needed my little boy back he told me that's why I did it we broke up because of that but then we got back together right before Jane was concieved he said so Jane could possibly be his either way I want a DNA test done on him and Ethan with Jane and if it turns out Jane is Micheal's then you or Ethan have No claim to MY baby girl she I'll fight for

Sincerly Theresa Lopez Fiztgerald soon Santiago he asked me to marry him and I said yes

Gwen crumbled up the paper how could he do this to her all he had to do was make her forget about ethan well he did that and made her believe she sent the tabloid but Jane to make her believe that little girl was his and her's she had to talk to him

Gwen called him

Micheal: hello Gwen GWen; what are you thinking Micheal: what

G: you know what making her think of Jane as her daughter why didn't you make her think that she had no daughter

M: well Gwen her mother told her about Jane not me so I had to tell her about her duaghter

G: ugh those Lopez Fitzgerald's

M: their quite nice all of them

G: their nothing but trouble ugh Micheal why did you say Jane might be yours

M: because it might be possiblty

G: you guys knew each other before how why when

M: jealous are we you love me Gwen

Gwen: that's propoutrous

M: you did that night Gwennie when we conceived Sara or haven't you forgotten

G: I

M: yes I know you wanted Ethan away from her why didn't you call me before her accident when she first got in your hair

G: I

M: you love me that's why well I love her Gwen and I will take Jane away from you like you took Sara away from me and Jane isn't even your daughter so your losing nothing unless you want me to tell Ethan the truth Gwen about Sara about this little scheme you want me to tell Theresa to because I will

G sighs what do you want

M: like I mouthed you owed me big first I wanted you but then I fell in love make sure everyone know's Jane is my child

G: but how when everyone else know's you weren't with her before her accident and how did you get them to go along with your plan

M: simple Gwennie I paid off some and I threaten the rest I always get what I want and you know that either way I will have her and Jane and we will have even more children together you should of thought about that before getting me invovled Gwennie he hangs up

Gwen gulps if she didn't do what he says he'll expose her and then she'll lose both Ethan and Jane she can run away

Ethan: Gwen what's wrong

Gwen gulps nothing's wrong Ethan she goes over to the fireplace and burn's Theresa's letter nothing but ah Theresa called she wanted a DNA test on Jane

Ethan: for what she already knows that she is her mother I'm sorry Gwen

Gwen: No Ethan she want's a DNA test done on you and Micheal

Ethan: what he whispers

Gwen: she thnks Jane is his

Ethan: why are you letting him do this unless your hiding something he looks at her weirdly

Gwen: I don't know he gets what he wants ethan when he wants it you know that

E: has he ever wanted you

G: No he's only wanted her

E: he hasn't known her

G: actually Ethan he knows her but but she doesn't really

E: how how does he know her

G: your guys engagement party he's the one who destory you not her I'm sorry but he was he is my friend

E: and he makes her believe that she did it how could you Gwen

G: why do you think Ethan I hate her

E: but still I don't know you and to take advantage of her like this I have to go warn her

G: but Ethan you can't but he was already gone and Gwen went to Jane and held her tight with tears coming down her face she knew her life was over it was a mistake bringing Micheal to Harmony he was surely going to crush her and she did actualy tell Ethan the truth about Micheal seeing Theresa at their engagement party the first time around but Theresa was with Ethan and Gwen wanted Ethan and Micheal wanted Theresa so they made a pack but Micheal wanted to destory Ethan in THeresa's eyes so that's why it took him so long to get her and now he has her and her heart but Gwen might not have Ethan for long and she never have his heart she was surely dead so she packed up Jane's stuff and got in her car and drove away she didn't know where she was going but she did call her mother to tell her she was leaving and without Ethan

Meanwhile Ethan: Theresa Please listen to me Theresa: first where's my daughter Ethan: she's with gwen Theresa: then we have nothing to discuss I'll only listen to you when I have my daughter Ethan: our daughter Theresa: Micheal: has told me she's my duaghter with him he has the DNA test to prove it Ethan: has he shown you Theresa looks at Ethan no but he says he will as soon as he finds it Ethan: then you can't believe him Theresa: I can and I will Ethan: why he whispers Theresa: because I love him Ethan: you don't even know him Theresa he's Gwen's best friend Theresa: I know but a part of me loves him Ethan; and the other part he says with hope Theresa: doesn't trust him Ethan: see Theresa: but we will see tomorrow if he is telling the truth Ethan we will see until then Ethan she shuts the door and Ethan was stunned

Michael: Ethan Ethan: I will get her to see the truth Michael whispers and I will destory you, you shouldn't trust Gwen Ethan: and Theresa shouldn't trust me Michael: and why should she trust you'll just hurt her and I will never hurt her Ethan: you already are Micheal: i loved her since your guys engagement party and I will continue to love her until my death I'll give her everything her heart desires Ethan: if you Micheal: if I what hurt her like you never she will never know about anything is that understood Ethan: No M: here watch this telll Gwennie I said hi he leaves Ethan went home and watched the tape he figured Gwen was asleep and Jane was with her To Ethan's horrified experssion he saw Gwen for who she really was including her mother then he saw what came with the tape he saw Sara's paternity he wasn't her father Michael was Sara was alive Gwen had given Sara to Michael in order to keep him Ethan just sat back well this should be proof to get Theresa away from Michael he went into his room and saw Gwen wasn't there and neither was Jane Ethan went to the phone and called his father

Meanwhile Michael knocked on the LF door Theresa: hey Micheal as she opens the door they kiss M: I found them T: found what M: the paternity results T: well we're going tomorrow to get a second M: if that would make you feel better T: can I see anyways Micheal nodded his head yes my love Theresa saw the results he was right but the date was totally off T: this is before she was even born M: I know its was right before she was born that's when we got back together Theresa smiles and that smile melted Micheal's heart then Theresa has a flashback Micheal: what is it Theresa: I remember the night was conceived Micheals went white 


	4. Jane goes Missing

Theresa has a flashback

"what is it" Micheal says afraid she was getting her memory back

"I remember the night was conceived" Theresa says as Micheals face went white

"It was on the beach the night before our distarous wedding" Theresa looks up at him and he smiles thought whew that was a close one but what if she does remember he thought she can't no he knew he had to tell her the truth but after they were married yes no he had to tell her the truth why was it all of sudden

"hello oh hi Ethan what is it" THeresa says

"Theresa Jane and Gwen are missing I called my father and he had blockaides everywhere"

"How did this happen"

"I don't know but Gwen has a kid with your fiance" Ethan says as Theresa looks up at Micheal confused

"How no I don't believe you"

"Please Theresa please believe me"

"I got to go um I'll meet up with you at the Police Station"

"okay are you sure you don't want me to pick you up"

"Um No" Theresa says not sure if she believed him

"okay I'll see you at the station"

"Alright" Theresa says hainging up and biting her lip she didn't know what to believe her heart says Ethan is telling the truth but her mind says he's hurt her so much

"So what's going on what's wrong"

"Gwen took Jane" Theresa says shocked

"I'll get her back sweetheart"

"Tell me the truth Micheal who are you really"

"I told you I'm your fiance"

"Do you have a kid with Gwen"

Micheal nodded his head and sighs

"I have to go" THeresa says walking out

"Wait"

"No you cheated I can't marry you" Theresa says taking off the ring

"Look I'm sorry baby" Micheal says

"I can't trust you" Theresa says leaving Micheal called his PI and everyone he could think of he called the airport the train station, the bus station and anywhere he could think of and faxed Gwen's picture to them EVERYONE GOT THE PICTURE and of Jane to he knew he was in trouble he would have to come clean but he can't he would lose her and then he thought of Theresa and Ethan and how she lost him. He sighs Gwen is going a dangerous path to along with him. He would deal with it later

Theresa got to the police station and started crying she didn't know what to believe Ethan or Micheal she had to talk to her best friend John Carter and get to the bottom of this along with WHitney and Isabella. She wiped her tears away and went inside the station

"THeresa we got everything blocked"

"Thank you Chief but what can I do"

"sit by the phone"

"I can't I need to do something"

Sam sighs as he led her to Luis where Luis hugged her

Ethan went to her but she pushed him away

"I need to get away Luis from Micheal from Ethan from Harmony"

"what about Jane"

"After I get her back I want to leave"

"all right why don't you go over to mama's"

"But I want to do something"

"You can't not right now"

"I can't wait and sit for her to come home I just can't Luis"

Luis sighs He wished there was something he could do for Theresa but there wasn't wait maybe there was he called Isabella and told her to get down to Harmony along with Carter she didn't need Ethan or Micheal confusing her even more and he was going to make sure they both stayed away from his sister

"HEllo"

"Hey Izzy call Carter and get to Harmony"

"what why you know I hate going down there"

"Theresa need you"

"why what happen"

"she had an accident a week ago and has amesia I need you to come down here and make sure Ethan nor Micheal confuse her even more we've been telling her but she doesn't remember"

Isabella sighs "all right we'll be there tonight anything else you neglected to tell us"

"Yeah Jane is missing"

"All right I'm on my way" Isabella says hanging up and then calling Carter


	5. Heartach

Carter and Isabella went to the Lopez Fitzgerald's house and Theresa immediately swung the door and hugged them both as she cried

"Shsh there Resa everything is going to be okay"

"How Carter when everything is coming down on me"

"You'll get through this you always do"

Theresa tried to believe him but she couldn't

"I just want to leave this town and forget it" She says quitly

"And your family"

"I don't know IZ all I know is I have to get away from Ethan and Micheal"

"Who are you and what have you done to Resa" Carter asks

"Shut up Carter"

"What he's right Resa what is wrong with you" Whitney asks coming up to them

"I need to get away from them both I need a fresh start they are suffocating me and this town is to"

"Okay okay we'll leave"

"Whit could you"

"Already did sweaty Isabella and Carter asked me to"

"Thanks but can you also go with me I need you to you know"

"I wish I could but Chad and Miles he'll never allow me to take him"

"I know and I'm sorry oh crap"

"What" Isabella asks

"I can't go Jane"

"Can't you fight for custody" Carter asks

"With what money Carter"

"Mine and don't even turn it down this is for your daughter's sake"

Theresa nodded her head "But the Cranes"

"Ethan is a WInthrop not a Crane and Rebecca from what I heard is divorced from Julian Crane so she can do nothing"

"Only use sex" THeresa says

"We'll get Judge Reilly evicted from his seat"

Theresa nodded her head about to cry "I want my daughter back in my arms" She blurts out

They all hugged her as she cried and Ethan watched from afar and vowed to get their daughter back for her and get her back. Gwen will never want to step foot in HArmony again not if he had anything to say about it.

"I can't do this anymore" Theresa whispers to Carter and Carter kisses her hair "Yes you can you have to"

"No I can't fight my heart anymore Carter"

"what"

"My heart has always told me that Ethan was never the one that the one is out there for me"

"Oh well anyone could have told you that"

"I wouldn't have listened"

"You never do Resa you roll with your own beat"

Theresa nodded her head and smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"How's Jay"

"Resa"

"what"

"He's your ex"

"And I just wanted to know how he was"

"Good"

"That's good" Theresa says as Carter held her.

"where's Nolen" Theresa says

"On his way to us"

"YOu guys didn't have to come"

"When one of us is in trouble we'll always be there"

"Thank you" Theresa says.

"what's wrong buddy" Noah asks Carter

"She all of a sudden ran inside"

"She's been sick for the past few mornings"

"She has"

"Yep"

"For how long"

"About a week"

"Could she be pregnant"

"Well she was with that Michael dude but I don't think she ever loved him"

"Did they"

"I don't know and she definately wasn't with Ethan"

"Then who" Carter asks and Noah just shrugs his shoulders and Carter just went inside to check on Theresa

"Resa are you okay" he says going into the bathroom where she was throwing up and looking so fragile

"No agh Carter I've been feeling sick a lot lately not just the morning" Theresa says as Carter held back her hair and put a cool towel on her face. "You seem warm Resa"

"I just feel so weak Carter its been happening all week" Theresa says in a whisper

"Could it be your heart condition"

Theresa looked at him confusingly "Its been ten years Carter"

"You should really get a check up" Carter says concerned and Theresa nodded her head

"How's the new addition to the Carter family"

"Who Mary still trying to grasp her surroundings and dealing with a fall out with her best friends along with a medical condition"

"What happen"

"Same thing you had but she never knew"

"This sucks" Theresa says

"You don't look so good" Carter says

"I feel lightheaded" Theresa says as she gets up and Carter helps her up

"Come on lets get you to bed"

"I can't I'll think about Jane" Theresa says "Having nightmares of her never coming home" She whisper

"Don't think like that" Carter says getting a little worried about his friend

"I can't help it Carter" Theresa says

"You'll get her back don't worry"

"I just want to go to Port Charles can we go"

"After you get some rest Resa"

"Can we just go now please" She whispers

"Only if you sleep the whole way there and when we get there"

"I promise" Theresa says weakly and Carter knew he shouldn't but he could here the desperate plea in her voice. He carries her sleeping body to her room.

Carter puts her on her bed and grabs her stuff and puts the stuff in the rental

"we're leaving as soon as she wakes up" Carter says

"Is she alright" Whitney asks

"No but she wants to leave Whit"

"Then I'm coming with you guys"

"But Miles" Isabella says

"I don't care my friends needs me more then ever I'll take Miles"

"what about Chad"

"he can have me arrested but my friend needs me" Whitney says determinely

"Then go get your stuff" Carter says and Whitney nods her head and leaves to get her stuff and Miles.

Carter looks at Luis "could you take LE with you to PC"

"Sure" Luis says

"Luis hse doesn't look good" Carter says

"Is it all right for her to travel"

"She has us" Carter says "if anything happens I'll call"

Luis nods his head. He goes and gets Theresa who was sleeping and takes her to the car.


	6. Heartach part 2

They all left a fwe minutes later after picking up Whitney and Miles

"Whitney buckled Miles in"

Theresa woke up when she came and Theresa looked sad

"Everything is going to be all right Theresa" Whitney says encouragingly and Theresa nodded her head looking out the window. Her heart was breaking

Meanwhile Gwen went to POrt Charles with Jane who was hollaring

"shsh mama's here" Gwen says but Jane was still crying and Gwen couldn't make her stop

"Gwen she needs her mother" Her sister Carmella says

"I'm her mother"

"It doesn't look like it" Carmella says and Gwen glares at her

"Shut up"

"No you shut up"

"I'm out of here"

"And where are you going to go"

"I don't know"

"Where are you going to hide everyone knows your face and they'll turn you in"

"Give me your car"

"No way Gwennie" Alex her brother says

"I'm leaving"

"Go right ahead but make sure the mug shot gets your good side" Carmella says chuckling and Gwen resigns herself staying at her brother's apartment.

A few hours later Theresa, Whitney, Isabella and Carter made it to Port Charles.

Theresa felt faint when she got out of the car. SHe had to sit back down on the seat

"Resa are you okay" Isabella says with worry in her voice

"Yeah can you get my stuff for me please"

Isabella nods her head looking over at Carter worried

Carter went and sat by Theresa

"are you okay"

"Yeah just not feeling good"

"God Resa you need to see a doctor pronto"

"No Carter I don't like doctor's"

"Not everyone is like Dr. Russell"

"I know but still" She says but then she goes unconscious

"Resa Theresa" Carter says and looks at her and realizes she was unconscious. He puts her in the front seat and rushes her to the hospital where he picks her up and rushes her into the ER

"HELP" He hells and doctors come to him and put her on the gurney where they rush her in the ER.

IS THERESA GOING TO MAKE IT

AND IS JANE AND THERESA ARE GOING TO BE REUNITED

WHAT ABOUT MICHAEL AND ETHAN


	7. Another New Love

Carter rushed Theresa to the ER where the doctor's took over. At the same time Alex came in with Jane who had stopped crying the minute she was away from Gwen.

"Hey Alex"

Alex turned around to see none other then John Carter.

"Hey Jon what are you doing here"

"My friend is in the ER she has a heart condition"

Alex nods his head "Yeah my sister's daughter"

"Ah she looks a lot like my friend Resa"

Alex thought uto "Ah"

"What do you know Alex"

"Okay my sister is Gwen okay"

"And you didn't think of calling the cops come on Alex Theresa has been worried sick to death and literally she might die" Carter says

"I did and I told them I would take care of her until they found her mother" Alex says

Carter nods his head "her mother is being checked out"

"Is something wrong"

"Yeah heart condition since childhood" Carter says

"Wow"

"ITs been ten years and suddenly it starts up again" Carter says

"It might be because her and my sister are fighting"

"that's bull its her daughter that she misses" Carter says

Alex didn't say anything

"Besides this is all Ethan's fault if he would have just left her alone or didn't chose her at all we wouldn't be here she and Jay would be together"

Alex sighs "I'm sorry but she went after Ethan herself"

"And when did Gwen exactly go crazy"

"You got a point" Alex grumbles again he may not like Gwen but she was still his sister. The doctor comes out.

"Mr. Carter"

"Dr. Carter"

"Yes your friend Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald is in stable condition we're going to keep her for observation" The doctor says

"Your not teling me something" Carter asks

"I'm afraid yes there is"

"And"

"She need's a heart transplant" The doctor says and Carter just sat down on the couch

"Are you sure" Carter says

"Yes, yes I am I'm sorry"

"Does she know" Carter asks

"she told me to specifically tell you" The doctor says "you may go see her"

Carter nods his head "Can I see Jane here"

Alex gave him the baby and she started to cry immediately

"Will you take her" Carter asks

Alex nods his head as he followed Carter

"Resa"

"Carter did you hear how am I going to pay for this I don't have any money"

"Don't worry about it, its covered but I have someone here who wants to see you" Carter says

"Who" Theresa asks

"Come on in" Carter says and someone with Jane comes in

"I believe this princess is yours" Alex says and Theresa nods her head as Jane was given to her.

Theresa starts crying "How did you know"

"I'm sorry for what my sister's put you through"

"your related to Gwen"

"Yes"

"o um thank you I guess but how did you get her away from Gwen"

"she fell asleep and the police arrested her after I left with Jane"

"O thank god" Theresa says about to cry again

"Hey hey what's wrong you just got your little girl back" Alex says

"I won't be able to raise her to play with her to watch her grow"

"Don't say that Resa you will be"

"But what if its to late Carter ah what if they don't find a transplant" Theresa says

"You have to have hope Resa" Carter says trying to calm her down and Theresa shakes her head

"Don't give up I'm here,Izzie is here and Whitney and your children"

Theresa cries

"I'm here for you" Alex says and Theresa looks up at him "You are"

"Yes" He nods his head

"But you don't know me" Theresa says

"But I would like to" Alex says

"But your sister and I are enemies"

"Gwen has always had enemies" Alex says

"But still she's your family"

"Doesn't mean we can't be friends now can it"

"No but Gwen"

"Don't worry she won't hurt you anymore"

Theresa sighs looking into his eyes and she felt he was telling her the truth. Carter looked between the two. He took a snap shot with his phone and left the room. He went to call Isabella.

"Hey how is she"

"Need's a heart transplant"

"O no"

"I know she has that rare type"

"I know just like you and Piper"

"what are we going to do Carter"

"I don't know" He says sadly "But on a happier note Alex is in there with her"

"He is" she asks in surprised

"Yes they have a connection"

"But Gwen"

"Been arrested"

"I'll call her family and tell them"

"Just don't tell Ethan or Micheal"

"No worries wasn't planning on it" Isabella says. They hang up.

Meanwhile Alex was admiring Theresa and how good of a mother she was. Jane did cry but Theresa kew how to sooth her.

"So tell me something Tess"

"Its Theresa"

"I thought it was Resa"

Theresa smiles and nods

"I like Tess" He says

"I don't" She says

"Okay so how are you so good with this little girl when you've hardly seen her" He asks

"I guess it's just intution" Theresa says

"Your a good one"

"Thank you"

"No really you are"

"I put myself before others and that my friend isn't a good mother"

"from what I've seen you are and if you ask me Gwen isn't a good mother"

"No not true I think she is crazy but she did take care of her its Ethan who is the bad parent"

Alex was surprised "For a girl who hates my sisters guts that's very odd statement"

Theresa chuckles "She's crazy but she took good care of Jane and that's all that matters"

Alex nods his head "Well you might want to get some rest" Alex says

"Thanks" Theresa says looking at her daughter and smiling. Alex's heart beat faster as the seconds passed and he wanted to make her happy. He left the room to make a phone call.

"Take care of my mother" Alex says into the phone.


	8. Alex wants so does Theresa

A New Love Part 8

"_Take care of my mother" Alex says into the phone_

"Yes sir"

"Good" Alex says snapping his phone shut

He went back into the waiting room.

"You two connected" Carter says

Alex nods his head

"But I'll warn you don't hurt her she's been through a lot"

"Who says I will and who says I'll be with her"

"hm sure you won't, you want to be with her" Carter says

"And would you know"

"I've been friends with you for how long" Carter says

Alex sighs "I don't want to hurt her"

"Good please don't let your sister hurt her either or your mother for that matter"

"I won't"

They both knew what Alex really did but Carter didn't want to say anything

"I won't hurt her or let anyone else for that matter"

"You can't promise that besides who says she was going to be with you"

"You did"

"Well let her decide" Carter says

"When the time is right" Alex says

"Good I hate it when people rush her"

"Why do people rush her"

"I don't know their impatient maybe, Ethan rushed her to be someone she wasn't, Jared rushed her to be ready and Jay well he wanted something she wasn't ready to give"

Alex nodded his head "So what do you suggest I do"

"Stay friends with her and then make a move when she makes a move"

"Good advice but why can't I"

Carter shakes his head "Only and Only when she's ready you can be the one to move first"

"Okay how would I know"

"Just get to know her"

Alex nods his head

"She has a lot of secrets you know"

"Who doesn't"

They sat their in silence not knowing what else to say. They knew each other but not really well. The doors rushed open and Carter and Alex stood up

"Where is she" Rory and Isabella asks

"with her daughter resting in room 202"

Isabella sighs in relief

"How's Fox Rory"

"Ah"

"Fox Crane"

"O he's fine I think haven't spoken to him since he found out about the baby" Rory says

"Your pregnant"

"No our dog is yes of course" Rory says irritated at her friend

"Just wondering" Alex says

They all sat down

"I'm hungry" Rory says

"Then get some food" Isabella says

"To tired"

"I'll go get some food" Alex says

"He has it bad" Isabella says

"O we know" Carter says

"Where's Whit"

"Calling Theresa's family" Isabella says

Carter nods his had "I'm hungry to I'm going to get something to eat what do you w ant Rore"

"Anything that's not healthy"

"Al right"

"And not from here either" Rory says

"Okay" Carter says

He goes to get something to eat

"So does Logan know"

"No why would he know"

'Just wondering"

"MY mother knows disappointed but knows"

"Are you talking to her"

"Trying to but she won't take any of my calls"

"That sucks"

"I know"

They sat waiting for their food

"I'm going to go see her" Isabella says

"Tell her I said hi okay"

"Okay"

Isabella crept into Theresa's room

"Hey" Theresa says in a whisper

"Hey do you want me to take her"

"No but can you stay here with her"

"She needs to sleep soundly after the week she's had"

"I know I just don't want her out of my sight"

Isabella nods her head

"How you feeling"

"I could be better"

"Whitney is calling your family"

"I hope not my father"

"Why not he deserves"

"HE deserves nothing"

Isabella sighs. She understood all too well.

Theresa sighs "I like this guy named Alex but he's related to Gwen"

"I know Carter told us"

"I don't know what to do"

"Don't rush into it hun"

Theresa nods her head

"Get some sleep"

Theresa nods her head again.


	9. The Next day

_AN: Sorry for the long wait guys I haven't had any idea's for this story until now..._

Theresa looked at her daughter and played with her. She was so beautiful Alex thought. All he wanted to do was make her happy. He knocked on her door.

"Come in:"

"Hey" Alex says coming into her hospital room.

"Hi" Theresa says while playing with her daughter's hair.

"So um how are you"

"How do you think"

"Yeah okay stupid question"

"Look I don't want to be connected to Gwen in anyway shape or form"

"O okay"

"I can't have her in my daughter's life and I won't have her in my life the sooner I can close that chapter the better I never want to hear the name Hotchkiss again"

Alex frowned "So you wouldn't want to go out with me just one date to change your mind about us"

"No sorry"

"look I'm not Gwen and I'm definitely not my mother" Alex says

"I don't care Alex I"

"Listen just give me one date to change your mind"

"I have to think about it but don't hold your breath"

"What do you want to happen to Gwen and Rebecca?"

"Nothing really I just want them out of my life and if I hang out with you then they'll be in my life"

"I hate my sister and mother"

"They are still family Alex"

Alex sighs "True but their both insane"

"I concur but you can't pick and chose your family" Theresa says

"Yes you can they maybe blood but their not my family I haven't spoken to them in eight years last night was the first night I spoke Gwen hell I even drugged to get your baby away from her she wouldn't let her go"

"Did she have the baby"

"We managed to get Jane away from her before she fell asleep look I'll do whatever it takes for you to go on at least one date and then whatever it takes to go on a second if the first one goes fine"

"I don't know"

"Fine what if we become friends"

"Sorry but I have enough friends"

"A person can never have enough of them"

"IF it will help to leave me alone then fine we can be friends but under any circumstances I am not going to be dating you"

"That's good for now but I'll change your mind"

Theresa shakes her head. Carter came in

"Here Carter can you take her home"

"Are you sure"

"Yeah I am but as soon as visiting hours start can you please bring her back'

"I will" Carter says as Theresa handed him Jane. He gave her a kiss and a warning glare to Alex who just glared back

"Hey you two stop glaring at each other" Theresa says chuckling

"He's going to badger you like Ethan"

"I am not that Asshole you hear me I follow my heart unlike that mama's boy" Alex says

"okay boys enough now Carter please take my daughter and be gentle"

Carter nods his head and leaves with Jane. Theresa just glared at Alex

"That is no way to get me to date you"

"He offended me"

"And you offended him he is only trying to protect me"

Alex sighs "Okay I give"

"I need to get some sleep"

"Okay" Alex leaves.

The next morning Alex got on the ball to look for a transplant for Theresa. He called Carter

"Hello"

"I need your help"

"With what Asshole"

"We both want Resa to get better"

"Yeah"

"Well lets start searching for a suitable donor"

"Ah dipshit don't mean to be the bearer of bad news but someone needs to die in order for that to happen"

"Well it couldn't hurt to look"

"And she needs to be on the top of the transplant list" Carter says and Alex frowns

"I got that covered Carter can you just find me a suitable hospital that can help her with her care"

"That's going to cost a lot and I'm all for it but she won't be"

"Then change her mind use her children"

Carter sighs "Fine I'll get in contact with you when I find one"

"Thank you"

"Its going to take a lot more then getting her better to get her to go out with you"

"I know how these things work Carter"

"Yeah and how would you know"

"This is wooing her and I know a thing or two about that"

"Okay and you have to get on LE good graces"

"Who is that another friend"

"No her son"

Alex was dumbfounded

"Hello Al"

"Ah oh her son she has two children are you trying to get me not go out with her"

"Ah yes but its true she does have a son named Little Ethan god knows why"

"Ugh I'm not going to give up on her"

"Fine do whatever you want but don't push when she's ready you'll know now I have a family to greet you have work to do"

Alex sighs "Yeah" They both hang up without saying goodbye.

Luis and his family got to the hospital that day

Pilar went directly to her daughter with her son L E

"Terista"

"Mama" Theresa says

"Mommy" LE says going over to his mother

"Oh LE I missed you" Theresa says and then looked at her mother who went over to her

"Mama how am I going to pay"

"Don't you worry Terrista we'll take care of it"

"But how"

"We'll get loans okay or hold a bake sale and or a lemade stand"

Theresa smiles "mama that won't make enough"

"Yes it will" Alex says showing up at the door

"What"

"IT will with my money and I know Carter and Izzie to"

"No I can't do that"

"Hey you want to be there for your children don't you"

"Yea but"

'Not to worry all you have to do is come work for me on a fashion show after your good and well"

Theresa just stared at him suspiously

"What"

"Nothing" Theresa says

"Who are you"

"Mama he's a friend he's Gwen's brother older I presume"

"No younger"

"What dios mio Luis is going to have kittens"

"And that is why I can't accept his offer it has strings"

"If I can get Luis to like me would you go out with me"  
Theresa shook her head

"Please"

"Fine but your never going to get him to like you" Theresa says

"I will don't worry"

Theresa shakes her head. Alex had all the research done on Theresa and her family and her heart condition.


	10. Thank you's and Warnings

A New Love Chapter 10…

Theresa was working on some sketches as she waited for a heart. Alex was right she didn't want to miss on her children's childhood or lives for that matter. She sighs

"Hey Theresa"

Theresa looked up to see Luis and she smiled

"How's Fancy"

"Good"

"Who would have thought Luis YOU would be in love with a Crane no wait two the Crane hater wow"

Luis chuckles "Yeah ironic isn't it"

"Yeah so did you meet Alex Hotchkiss"

"As much as I hate it he has point but one thing maybe get your father to pay for it he owes you"

"yeah" Theresa grumbles

"He wants to"

"That's why I don't want him paying for it"

"Your to stubborn for your own good"

"Hey you are to" Theresa smiles teasingly

"So Ethan is been looking for you"

"Well that's easy I'm in New York Port Charles you're all missing so I think its pretty easy to find me what about Michael or whatever his name is" Theresa asks

"Nope he left town respecting your wishes"

"Why can't Ethan do that he strings me along and he wonders I didn't leave him alone I try to all those years but he kept feeding me"

Luis nods his head

"What now Luis what do I do"

"Work for this Alex"

"What no way hell no I don't want to be near Gwen"

"She's going to prison"

"Her mother to"

"Rebecca is missing"

"Ah"

"what's that for"

"Maybe she's biding her time" Theresa says

"You got a point but Theresa this is your fresh start away from Harmony away from the heartache"

"Okay what do I do Captain"

"Get better take care of your children sue Ethan for child support and Julian"

Theresa sighs "Yeah but I don't want Ethan in my life either I know he will be still"

"They don't have to be"

"What are you saying their the father's of my children"

"Yes I know all I'm saying you have help like Whitney myself Miguel mama hell even Carter they can shepard the kids to Ethan and Julian permitted if Julian wants to see LE"

"I would rather deal with Julian then Ethan I'm willing to see Julian but not Ethan"

"why not"

"I'm trying to get over him" Theresa says

"You still have feelings"

"Yep" Theresa says sighing

Carter came in with a smile and Jane

"Hey you brought her I thought I told you to come when visiting hours started" Theresa says

"I know but this little one needed a bath anyways I got good news"

"What"

"I found a hospital and a donor well actually Alex found the donor and I found the hospital"

"What but what about here"

"They don't have the equipment"

"O so where"

"Chicago"

"Chicago but ugh I don't want to move"

"Think of the bennifit Ethan knows you're here"

"WHAT I thought he was still looking for me"

"He found out your family coming down here and he's on his way"

"Okay so when do we leave and how do we get there"

"Right now on Hotchkiss's jet and Theresa please I'm asking please take this route Ethan won't be able to find you in a million years"

"Okay but he still needs to be in Jane's life"

"You have me and your family to take her to him" Carter says

"I guess your right but he will eventually find me"

"Then we'll book him for stalking" Luis says and Theresa laughs

"Well then its settle you'll be going to Chicago"

"Is the doctor really letting me go to Chicago"

"Yeah we have a transfer to get you to the plane"

Theresa nods her head.

Theresa gets transferred fifteen minutes later and Pillar had Jane and LE and followed them to the airplane where they got transported by a car provided by Alex.

They got onto the plane. Theresa was in the bedroom playing with her children.

Pillar looked at Alex

"Are you going to hurt my daughter"

"I don't plan to" Alex says

"Will you protect her from your mother and sister"

"Yes but my mother gone missing"

"That's what I'm worried about your mother the most Gwen is in prison but your mother is still out there"

Alex nodded his head

"I want to thank you for everything and whether my daughter decides to be with you you're a good friend already"

"Thank you but I just want to prove I'm real"

"Then be her friend"

"I am"

"don't do anything extravagant like this"

"I just want to help her get better and that's what I'm doing"

"I give you that but don't please don't get her hopes up she's made a lot of mistakes because of Ethan"

"That rat doesn't follow the most important thing"

"Which is"

"His heart his gut"

"And you do"

"Yes"

"Sometimes the heart can't help you its not practical"

"Yes it is"

Pillar didn't say anything else "The hardest thing I had to ever do was send Paloma away and watching Terrista destroy herself please don't break her"

"She's strong and I won't"

"I know but a person could only take so much before they can't take anymore"

"Are you saying she can't take anymore"

"Anymore heartbreak I just want her to be happy"

"I will do that no matter what"

"I believe you but my daughter she doesn't she thinks you'll hurt her and she has every right to think that"

"I know"

"Good I just want you to know that"

Alex nodded his head. They got to Chicago and Theresa was admitted to the hospital.

Luis saw Alex

"I'm just warning you MR. Hotchkiss hurt my sister and I will kill you I know where to hide bodies and get away with it" Luis says very seriously

"Okay but she refuses to go out with me"

"Be her friend and I know she likes you take things slow"

Alex nodded his head

"She has a lot of love to give and she has a lot of friends and family to love her"

"Yes"

"Good and if your mother comes near or hurt her I'll break your knees"

Alex nods his head and gulped he got rid of his mother just for good….


	11. Comatose conversations PT 1

A New Love

Theresa has the surgery right when she arrived in Chicago. Something happened through though. She went into cardiac arrest and went into a coma. Pilar was crying being comforted by Miguel and Luis. Paloma was there to she was with LE and Jane who were crying once they got the news

"Ethan can't have them" Pillar whispers

"He won't" Luis says

"I'll make sure you'll get custody Mrs. Lopez-Ftizgerald" Alex says

"Thank you" Pillar says

"Ethan needs a chance" Paloma says

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy

"He took Jane away and didn't let Terrista see them" Pillar says

"But still I think she would want them with him don't you"

Pillar and everyone sighs. They knew she was right.

Whitney comes with food and so does Izzie. Carter was checking on Theresa

"Hey Resa everyone is rooting for you why did you do this when you just got back your children your life live for them please I'm begging you don't let that a$$hole have them he's had Jane for too long without giving you visitation if you won't do it for me or yourself Rese do it for your children ah come back to them and for crying out loud come back to give Ethan what he deserves for revenge Resa I know you want have a good heart but sometimes Resa that just isn't going to do with what he has done you should be pissed and wanting revenge I know you Iz need you too who is she without you you're her other half along with mine please" Carter cries. He sits there for a while and falls asleep.

Her family had come in to visit her. Augustine her father has yet to come. He knew why through and he just doesn't get why he had to not be here with them her family. He couldn't just put his difference aside to see his daughter

"If you really want to stick it to someone let it be your father Resa come back to stick it to him" After that Carter left the room.

Alex sneaks in.

"Hey I know I don't know you really well but I would like to get to know you and your children if you just come back I won't give you up to whoever has you up there you have to fight for us for your family and Carter was right you have to stick it to the people who hurt you my mother or sister won't hurt you anymore I made sure of that lets get to know each other ah see where this relationship goes if we stay friends then fine but I would really like it to be more I'm hoping but we'll go as fast as you want us to go its up to you but you can only make that decision if you wake up please" He says. He stays and watches her sleep. She was an angel when she slept. He had a habit of staying in her room since he met her just watching her. She was the most beautiful Angel in the world to him and he would be dammed if his family hurt her again. His mother had paid already for hurting this Angel no one could know about what he had done. He pay's his employees really good money to get rid of his mother and to keep quite. He wanted a chance to get to know Theresa and her children he had a good feeling she would be a wonderful wife and mother to _their children and to hers. _

"I did it all for you Resa I gave you that heart please wake up" He kisses her on the forehead "Please I won't ever hurt you or our family Ethan won't know them he doesn't deserve to know them" He falls asleep dreaming of one day being married to Theresa and having two more children with her.

Luis sat there watching Alex Andrew Hotchkiss. He dug some stuff up on him and as much as he hated Theresa getting involved with this guy he couldn't stop it and he knew he was a good guy but still he had a gut feeling Alex isn't who he say s he is. He is a Hotchkiss that is for sure but he was hiding something from him. He just knew it.


	12. Thinking of the Future

Okay sorry for taking long. ASU can take all my time and work to. And then I lost all my documents I got a new computer and the documents in the other computer are long gone. Anyways here are some Chapters

Thanks for all of you who have stuck with me on this story and forgive me Please

Alex went into work. He had to go into work after all this was his job. He was a Federal Agent, he dealt with the Supernatural kind he was part of an elite task force and he got recruited right after he graduated from the police academy. He was good at his job but he wanted a family of his own and if framing his mother for a crime she did not commit will make that happen then so be it. He would gladly resign if need be but he loved his job so much. He got to take down the bad guys like his sister and mother. He felt a need to protect Theresa and her children from the world and he has never felt that way before. In fact before he had met her he never felt that he wanted a family if his own because of his own family. He shudders at that. The only person in his family that he was close to was Carmella. They were after all twins. He was older by two minutes with Carm. He had to finish his work in order to get back to the hospital to see Resa. She was still in a coma and he wanted her to come out of it so he could see her beautiful brown eyes. They were so innocent at the same time they had some wisdom in them. Her son was a good kid. He got to know him and all he wants was what was best for his mother and that was good. He got to work then he left to see his sleeping Angel. Him and Carter had pulled some strings to get to Chicago. The designs she had done he had taken them to Carmella and she loved them and wanted to do a benefit for Theresa using her own designs. Her family had agreed to it if they had made more then her medical bills would cost donate the rest to a treatment facility that needed the money and Andrew said he would match whatever they made at the Fashion show and Pillar had hugged him thanking him. What they didn't know was he was footing the bill and the rest of the proceeds would go to charity.

He saw Isabella resting her head on Theresa's bed. She looked like she had been crying. He sighs he hated it when women cried. Then he saw what gave him some hope. Isabella immediately got up and saw Theresa move her hand. She smiled at the same time he smiled. "Come on Tess you can open those beautiful eyes for me please" He whispers "Come on you can do it" Then he sees her open her eyes. He smiles and went to get he doctor who examined her and Isabella went to call everyone as he came to Theresa's side

"How are you"

"Like hell"

Alex smiled

Theresa sighs "I just want to get out of here"

"Well lets get out of here"

Theresa laughs "In my condition no way"

"We don't have to leave the hospital just close your eyes and think of some place exotic"

"That had gotten me in trouble so much"

"You were never with me" Andrew says

Theresa shakes her head as she thinks of somewhere with Alex just the two of them in the future and then she sees Jane and LE with another child that looks exactly like Alex and herself.

"What are you thinking Angel"

"The Future" Resa opens her eyes

"And that would be"

Theresa shakes her head "I'll tell you on our date"

Alex smirks "Your going to go on a date with me"

"Yes and you have to convince me for another date"

"Oh don't worry I'll convince you"

Theresa nods her head and Alex kissed her head get some rest and dream of a future with me in it. He says smirking

"What if it is a hot Itilan guy"

"Then I'll beat him up"

Theresa chuckles "and if he makes me happy"

"I will always be that man" Alex says and Theresa laughs a little.

A Few Months later Theresa got out of the hospital and had some physical therapy as well as some councileing. Carter was there for every step of the way along with Alex when he got off of work. They hadn't gone on their date just yet but he was anxious but patient waiting for to be ready. Theresa was ready for her date but wanted to get better before they started to date. Her children she could tell loved him and True to their word Carter, Whitney, and Isabella plus her family all pitched in when it came to shuffling the kids to see Ethan and Julian. She had gotten over Ethan a long time ago and she was happy about that. It was like a breath of fresh air and she was finally free of him. He was her past and just maybe Alex was her future….but then again he was a Hotchkiss Gwen's younger brother and yet another person connected to Gwen and Ethan but he had a hot body with his tan dark brown hair with green emerald eyes a girl could get lost in them if she wasn't careful and she had not been careful some of that time. She shudders just thinking about him. Maybe a few more months then she'd be ready to be with him. Yes she will be ready in a few months but she didn't want him to wait for her to be ready. She had spied on LE and Alex talking. He was a godsend to her and she would cherish him everyday of her life even if they were never to be together but hopefully they would be.

Theresa looked over at Alex. She just gotten released from the hospital a week ago and she wanted to talk to him. They went for a walk

"So what did you want to talk about Resa"

Theresa frowns "How did you know I wanted to talk"

"That look on your face signaled it"

"How"

Alex smiles in the last few months we have gotten to know each other"

Theresa shakes her head

"So spill"

"I don't want you to wait for me to be ready"

"I'll wait forever if need be I hope not"

Theresa nods her head "You don't have to"

"I want to because I want you Resa"

"But"

"No Buts about it now stop being stubborn and go out with me"

"I'm just not ready I mean I am but you don't want me like this"

"Why not I can be at your beck and call"

"I want to be able to do"

"Don't Resa don't say it"

"But I want to be able to dance"

"You can on my feet"

Theresa shakes her head "Can we just walk along the beach"

"As you wish my lady" He says bowing and Theresa laughs

Then they got to a pinic basket and Theresa was speechless

"How about we just sit and eat strawberries and watch the stars as they come down and the sun comes up"

Theresa smiles and looks at Alex "That would be wonderful"

"Good"

"Are you going to convince me to go on a second"

Alex shakes his head

"Why not"

"I thought the first can"

Theresa smiles "Thank you"

"For what"

"For being there"

"No problem"

"Now what about that position you were talking about when I first got to know you"

"Enough about business lets just watch the waves and the stars go down"

Theresa nods her head and they sat down to eat.

"How did you get this down"

"I have my ways" He says with a smirk.

"How did you get Ethan to"

"I don't want to talk about him tonight this night is about you and me"

"I'm to curious"

Alex sighs "He relented he was willing to after your mother told him that if he wants you to be happy then let you go"

"Mama you got to love her and her cooking"

"Yes she made all of this"

Theresa smiles and shakes her head as they sat eating and then embracing each other watching the waves. The waves reminded them of how much their lives changes with each new chapter. Theresa knew that the last chapter with Ethan would always be open a little because of Jane and she would always be grateful to him but she had to move on and she was doing that with Alex even if he was a Hotchkiss.

Okay guys Ii really don't have anymore ideas as to where to take this story. So let me know if this should be the ending or any other idea as to where to go next. IT wasn't going to be the last chapter since I've neglected my stories but I honestly do not know where to go. If anyone can give me any idea's that would be great oh and maybe a case for Alex.


	13. Her Happily Everafter

"So what was your dream about you said you would tell me on our first date but I forgot and its been nine months and we just got married so what was it"

Theresa smiled at Alex "Us on a beach with Jane and LE being happy and another bundle of joy named Carmon"

Alex smiled "I love the sound that dream so is that why you decided to go on another date with me"

"Yes"

"I love that dream lets make it come true right now"

Theresa laughs "Okay my husband of mine"

"So wife of mine lets get started"

"How about dance to our song" Theresa asks smiling"

"How about a dance on the bed"

Theresa smiles and he picks her up kissing her and puts her on the bed and they make love and Theresa thinks this is so different from Ethan beautiful. They made love all night long into the wee hours of the morning and the next day they had lunch at a restaurant and then went snarkling on the beach and relaxed then went on a boat that night where they made love once again. Alex was so patient Theresa thought and smiled at thought. This is where she belonged he was where she belonged. He looked into her eyes as she did his and she could feel the love they shared. She smiled and kissed him.

Nine Months later…

"Baby you can do it"

"Oh shut up Alex AHAHHAHA I WANT DRUGS" Theresa yelled "This baby hurts like a bitch" She says

"But your going to bring our little girl into this world"

"IT has to be boy it just has to be" Theresa says tiredly

"Its time to push" The doctor says and Theresa pushes

"You can do it baby you can make me a father right now right here" Alex says and Theresa pushes with all her might

"It's a boy" The doctor says and they both smile

"Alexander Luis Hotchkiss" Theresa says "And I knew it was going to be a boy"

"Yes you did" Alex says kissing the top of her head. "Ah you owe me a thousand dollars"

"I owe you more" Alex says as the doctor puts their son in Theresa's arms but she feels suddenly wet again and pain shooting in her

"Take our son Alex"

"Why"

"I feel like pushing again" Theresa says as another contraction comes

The doctor sees whats wrong"

"What is it doc why is my wife having pains

Theresa breathes in and out.

"Ah it looks like your guys are going to have a baby again" the doctor says and the new parents were shocked

"Your going to have to push again" The doctor says and Theresa pushed as hard as she could almost breaking Alex's hand again

"Oh my god this hurts really bad" Theresa says

"Okay stop pushing the baby is out it's a girl"

"I knew it you owe me two thousand" Alex says smiling

"I'll give you something even more" Theresa says tiredly

"what shall we name her"

"Carmon Elizabeth Hotchkiss" Theresa says kissing Alex

Nine months later…The family with Jane and LE were at Their beach house on the beach and Theresa sat on the blanket while Alex took her older children into the water. She sat there with the twins holding Carmon while Alexander tried to crawl. She laughed and someone took a picture of her. She looked at Whitney and smiled

"How are you doing" Theresa asks

"I should ask you that"

"How is Jason"

"Good he's with Augusta"

"How is she"

"Almost ready to walk" Whitney smiles

"They grow up so fast don't they" Theresa says

"Yeah that's why we have to treasure every moment with them" Whitney says

"When did you get so wise Whit"

"When we were teens and you were going after Jane's father"

"Oh right why couldn't I met Alex then"

Whitney shrugs her shoulders as she saw Jason with Miles walking towards Alex and the children.

"So thinking of having more children"

"No way my family is complete" Theresa says

"Me to but"

"But what"

"I think Jason wants a son"

Theresa nods her head

"Did I forget to mention I'm pregnant again" Whitney says smiling

"No wonder your glowing congrads does Jase know"

"Not yet I was thinking could you take the children for the night while I tell him"

"Sure" Theresa says nodding her head "What are friends for" She says

Whitney laughs as they watch their spouses with their children and Whitney holding her daughter Augusta while her husband was with Miles.

"I had a dream about this once" Theresa says

"When"

"When I was in the hospital after my surgery with Alex"

"A premonition wow"

"It was fate Whit how is Chad"

"I don't know I don't talk to him"

"Does Mile say anything"

"No"

"Same with my children"

"Well enough talking about our past to the future" Whitney says drinking some water

"To the future" Theresa says as she drinks her water Alex and Jason come and kiss their wives and the boys spray them with water guns and Theresa and Whitney scream and the babies look up at them. Theresa picks up her son and Alex picks up their daughter and they start chasing after LE and Miles as Whitney and Jason do the same.

Theresa finally got her Happily ever after….with a man who makes her happy and no drama well maybe a little

THE END


End file.
